Jessica Hampton
Jessica Hampton is a companion of the Doctor. They first met in 2015 when they stopped a group of monsters from a negative dimension and went on to travel together. Jess is an unemployed young woman who has had a fairly hard life, particularly when it comes to her relationship with men. Through her travels with the Doctor, Jess finally found a male role model that would not abandon her. As the first companion of the series, she has made a mark on the adventures told. Her sarcastic and blunt nature frequently put her at odds with the Doctor, but she is fiercely loyal to his endeavours. Character History Before the Doctor Before meeting the Doctor, Jess' life was fairly ordinary, but was plagued by unhappy interactions with the men in her life. Her first boyfriend left her for someone else, leaving Jess with a feeling of abandonment, When she met Joe, she finally believed she had found someone who would take care of her. However, Joe's behaviour was often highly neglectful and abusive. First encounter with the Doctor Jess first met the Doctor before the Doctor met Jess. He arrived to pick her up after dropping her off on Earth but had travelled back to a point before he met her, therefore he was a stranger. He took Jess to a paradise planet where he told her of her travels with him and she told him about her troubles with Joe. He told her that everything would be alright before wiping her memory to avert any paradoxes. Second encounter with the Doctor Jess next met the Doctor in 2015 when he arrived on Earth having recently regenerated. After caring for him, she aided him in stopping a legion of creatures from a parallel negative dimension and sealing a dimensional rip that could threaten all of humanity. She then joined him on his travels after Joe was killed by one of the creatures. In their early travels, Jess enjoyed seeing the many wonders of the universe, proving a knack for braving dangers through battles with the Sontarans, the Headless Horseman and the Autons. However, throughout this time she was also plagued with guilt over Joe's death, something exploited by a fear gas used by the Tachyon Judicial Alliance. Jess soon grew used to travelling with the Doctor, and even stood her own against the Nihil when in its clutches. She expressed disgust at the Cybermen's conversion methods, and concern for Carstairs when he offered to sacrifice himself to destroy the ship. Whilst fighting the Mara, she was temporarily possessed before being freed by the Doctor and Burrell. She then joined the Doctor in more travels leading up to his confrontation with the Vultures. She showed sympathy towards Daniel, a young boy whose life was threatened by the shadowy Dwellers of Darkness, and a typical show of apathy towards the investigation into Barrowvine Castle, before finding out it held the life force of Trataxl, an alien warlord. She then aided the Doctor and his other incarnation in the Death Zone in their fight against the Vultures, before leaving with the Doctor again, who dropped her off on Earth temporarily. Reunited with the Doctor Jess joined the TARDIS again for more travels, and once again proved her ability to cope in a crisis when tested by the Celestial Toymaker. Personality Jess' sarcastic wit and sulky persona often causes a rift between her and the Doctor, but the two remain on good terms. She is quick to make a quip or insult towards whatever villain they face, although this sometimes gets her in trouble. Her questioning nature also irritates a number of people, including the Time Lord President. She is generally sharp-minded but is frequently confused by technical information. In travelling with the Doctor, Jess found a male role model that she knew wouldn't let her down. He not only provides her with a sense of self-worth and meaning, but helped the memory of Joe's death fade as a result of their travels in time and space. Appearances Season 1 (2015-2016) # The Minus Men # The Chrome Legion # The Doctor of Sleepy Hollow # The Plastain Operation # Army of the Nestenes # Devour # Horror of the Cybermen # The Fanged Worshippers # Lair of the Mara # From Behind the Sofa # The Cult of Blood # The Sins of the Time Lords # The Dawn of Time Specials (2016-) # Antecedent (Children in Need Special) # Playthings